thesociusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Initiation
Chapter 1 “Target in place, proceed to insertion point.” “Roger that, heading towards IP now.” Muffled sounds came from outside, and even though it was pitch dark, I could see the two assassins sent to kill me as bright as day. They were different from the ones I saw the other day. My Security cameras (which were pointed directly at the assassins) reported that there were no assassins, that I was just hallucinating. For a moment, I doubted myself. However, once my front door began to open, I knew that these two killers were the real deal. They were sent here to repair the damage I had done to their mission. Two days ago, I was just an ordinary senior in high school in the Mycaelis International School. I had a decent GPA, participated a lot in school, and was all around a good student. However, as I was walking home from school, I noticed two black-clad figures entering my own house. Intrigued, I snuck into the backyard and observed from the outside. One was a tall male, with two matte knives and a longsword strapped to his back. The other figure was a female, about my height and a lot more slender than the male was. She was just carrying a short-sword and a pistol (looks like a full auto pistol) in her leg holster, but God knows what else she had up her sleeve. Upon first glance, these weapons seemed old, almost archaic. However, as I inspected them through the hidden cameras in the house from my computer, I noticed that they had a black shimmer around the edges, almost like those of the energy weapons that the military use. Hoping to end this quickly, I shimmied up the drainpipe leading into my room, and started to formulate a plan. This house had internal defenses that I set up. As a cautious person, one can never be too careful, especially with the recent crime wave in the city. I punched in the command on my laptop to activate the defenses. Through my glasses, I saw laser beams being armed and ready for any unsuspecting assassin. I quickly entered my Dad’s room, where he kept his Mark I Pistol. It can’t compare to the energy swords and the fully automatic pistol that the assassins were carrying, but it sure is able to scare off the attackers. I checked the magazine to make sure that there were bullets. I was ready. “Where can he be at this time of day?” “I don’t know, but the elder told us to wait for him, and wait we shall.” “Aw c’mon, I had other things to do you know. I need to get back to the academy and finish my training!” “Shut up Elizabeth! He could be here anytime soon.” As I heard them walking closer and closer, my breathing grew labored. My heart began pumping faster and faster. My palms grew clammy. This is it Michael. The day you might die. “Wait, was the balcony door open when you came in?” “I don’t know, I was just following your lead. You are, after all, in charge you know.” “Damnit. He could have escaped anywhere by now. Lets just continue searching the house to make sure he isn’t.” Suddenly, a bright flash and a thunderous roar came from my room. That should be the flashbang trap. “WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT IS THIS?!” “Seems like he has internal defenses set up in this house. We can’t be too cautious.” “I noticed Elizabeth. Lets keep moving.” My heart kept beating furiously. “Hold on, looks like there’s a thread on the floor. Seems to be a tripwire. I thought Op C told us that he was just a kid. He seems to be really prepared.” “Maybe. We’ll get him, don’t worry. We haven’t checked the other bedroom, have we?” “Nope.” Boy, for assassins these two idiots sure were loud. “You know, it’s hilarious how he’s already outsmarting you. He’s just a 18 year old kid.” “Well you’re one to talk. You’re also 18 aren’t you?” “Shut up and focus, we’re here to kill him, not to discuss my personal life.” As they rounded the corner, another tripwire triggered. This should be the rubber autogun defense. The last of my defenses. “HOLY SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS,” the large one screamed as the rubber bullets pelted him. Another panel in the wall opened to reveal a gun that shot oil slick on the floor. A muffled thud reverberated throughout the house. “Fuck, there’s oil everywhere. William, be careful where you step.” “No shit Sherlock.” A black shadow peeked around the corner. I aimed and fired. The bullet slammed into the wall just behind the shadow. It retracted “Seems like he’s armed” “Wait, how can he see us. I thought we were cloaked.” “Uh… didn’t Op C tell you that he may be able to see us ‘cause he may be able to manipulate light too, like us.” “Shit.” “William, do you ever listen?” I heard their whispers, and refocused my pistol to aim for the exact corner they were hiding behind. A black shape peeked out from the corner, and I promptly opened fire again. The bullet slammed into the wall. The black shape quickly retracted. “Damn, he’s fast. That gun could kill us you know…” “Should we just go there and grab him?” “Are you retarded?” Obviously, these two assassins weren’t very well trained. Their movements cast by their own shadows betrayed their intentions, and I intended to capitalize on this. At that moment, I smiled to myself. Come get me if you can, you idiots. “We’re taking too long. Op C’s going to be wondering where we are.” “Well, you go then. See if you can get him.” The slender female figure turned around the corner, pistol in hand. She pointed the gun and fired. A bullet slammed into the wall behind me. I ducked, but my gun fired in response. She frantically retreated and hid behind the corner. “Let’s come back later Elizabeth. The neighbors probably heard the gunshots. We can get him next time.” “You’re the boss.” Suddenly, everything went quiet, and the shadows disappeared.